


Nigdy nie jest za daleko

by Lampira7



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e11-12 A Better World
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Batman z Ligii Panów nie jest jeszcze gotowy, by znów stracić Wally'ego.





	Nigdy nie jest za daleko

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never too far away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336372) by [Notoyax17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoyax17/pseuds/Notoyax17). 



**Nigdy nie jest za daleko**  
  
— Nie… nie musisz iść.  
  
Wally zatrzymał się w miejscu, pół kroku od portalu, który miał zaprowadzić go do jego własnego wymiaru. Obejrzał się przez ramię, a potem obrócił się całkowicie, by spojrzeć na członka Ligi Panów będącego wersją Batmana.  
  
Ani twarz Batmana ani jego głos nie zdradzały żadnych emocji, ale Wally pamiętał, jak brzmiał wcześniej. _Pamiętał_ czystą _panikę, strach, rozpacz_ , jaką usłyszał w jego głosie, kiedy przyśpieszył tak bardzo bicie swojego serca, że urządzenia elektroniczne uznały go za martwego.  
  
A teraz odchodził.  
  
Wyraz twarzy Wally’ego złagodniał. Stanął przez Mrocznym Rycerzem w mgnieniu oka. Z bliska zauważył, że drugi mężczyzna zaciska lekko zęby, jakby chciał się powstrzymać od powiedzenia czegoś więcej. By nie spytać go ponownie. Żeby go nie błagać.  
  
Obaj wiedzieli, że musi odejść.  
  
Wally chwycił go w mocny uścisk, który sprawił, że palce Batmana drgnęły w ledwie opanowanym zaskoczeniu. A potem czekał.  
  
I czekał.  
  
Kiedy minęło pełne trzydzieści sekund bez powrotnego uścisku, Wally burknął nieokreślone słowo w ramię mężczyzny.  
  
— Nie puszczę cię, dopóki mnie nie przytulisz, B — powiedział.  
  
— Mówisz, jakby to była zachęta.  
  
Wally nie mógł powstrzymać cichego parsknięcia rozbawienia, które uciekło mu po tym oświadczeniu.  
  
— Im szybciej mnie przytulisz, tym szybciej uda ci się wymyślić, jak poradzić sobie z umykającymi wymiarami, by móc mnie odwiedzać co kilka tygodni bez swoich byłych kumpli.  
  
Batman odchylił się do tyłu. Nie wystarczająco, by wyrwać się z jego uścisku, ale wystarczająco, aby móc spojrzeć w oczy Wally’emu.  
  
— Mówisz szczerze? — zapytał, marszcząc mocno brwi.  
  
Wally mrugnął do niego za maską.  
  
— No tak? Prawdopodobnie nie powinienem spędzać tu zbyt wiele czasu, gdy jestem uznany tutaj za martwego. Poza tym, nie musisz pracować ani robić nic innego w moim wymiarze, więc możemy spędzić ze sobą czas! Moglibyśmy zagrać w kręgle albo w minigolfa lub obejrzeć kolejny film Marvela, kiedy wyjdzie! — Wally zamilkł, czując się nagle bardzo świadomy siebie i nieco zakłopotany. — To znaczy… jeśli ci to odpowiada? — zaproponował.  
  
Batman patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, zanim odwrócił wzrok. W końcu owinął swoje ramiona wokół Wally’ego i westchnął cicho.  
  
— Cokolwiek chcesz — mruknął.  
  
Na twarzy Wally’ego pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, zbyt pełen przyjemności, by udawać spokojnego. Uścisnął Batmana jeszcze raz, po czym powoli się odsunął.  
  
— Więc… w takim razie do zobaczenia? — zapytał Wally.  
  
— Tak. — Najwyraźniej wrócił do udawanej obojętności.  
  
Wally krok po kroku cofnął się, aż znów się znalazł przed portalem.  
  
— Nie każ mi czekać zbyt długo, okej?  
  
To wywołało mały uśmiech.  
  
— Nie będę — obiecał łagodnie Batman.  
  
A potem z machnięciem ręki, już go nie było.  
  


OoO

  
Wally ziewnął mocno i wyciągnął ramiona nad głową, a potem w tył, próbując zlikwidować napięcie w kręgosłupie. Przynajmniej był piątek. Zakładając, że w najbliższym czasie żaden bank nie zostanie obrabowany, to będzie miał dzień lud dwa dni, żeby się _zrelaksować_.  
  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie kazałem ci czekać zbyt długo.  
  
Wally spojrzał w górę i zobaczył dobrze ubranego mężczyznę, opierającego się o drugie wejście do laboratorium, będącego sobowtórem Bruce’a Wayne’a, który był obecnie w Metropolis na wielkim otwarciu nowego budynku. Sobowtór wyglądał coraz mniej pewnie i wyrachowanie, im dłużej Wally się w niego wpatrywał.  
  
Wtedy Wally uśmiechnął się szeroko i ciepło. Dla Bruce’a było to jak patrzenie na słońce. Jego ramiona rozluźniły się w uldze.  
  
— Może odrobinę — powiedział Wally, podając Bruce’owi ramię. — Na szczęście jestem super wybaczający.  
  
Przez chwilę nic się nie stało, ale Wayne w końcu przyjął oferowaną rękę. A jeśli uświadomił sobie, że był bardziej pochylony w stronę młodszego mężczyzny, niż pozwoliłby sobie na to normalnie, byłoby to dla zachowania pozorów.  
  
— W takim razie to mój szczęśliwy dzień.


End file.
